Twisted Destinies
by 8EternallyMortal8
Summary: A normal day turns into an awkward reunion when Percy runs into an over-excited twelve-year-old girl. Well, more accurately, she runs into him. A one-shot involving a cat, a girl, and familiar face Percy had hoped to forget.


**Hey everyone, it's me again. ;D**

**So I was working on two of my stories, and this kind of popped into my head. Before you read it, this story is ****_not_**** any shipping other than Percabeth. This is just one of Percy's awkward moments. Plus, I wanted a random story on how a cat would react to Percy. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick teaches an English Class. Man, I would hate to have to do that.**

Twisted Destinies

Percy held the door open for his girlfriend, stepping out into the chilly Autumn air. It was only midday, but a cool breeze had picked up.

Annabeth cursed suddenly in Ancient Greek, muttering under her breath.

"What is it?" Percy asked, conscerned.

"I forgot my jacket back in my apartment." the gray eyed demigod responded in frustration.

"Do you want mine?" the boy asked, shrugging off one arm of his own jacket.

"No, then _you_'ll get cold, and what would your mother think? I'll just go back up and grab mine."

"I could come with you-"

"No, Percy. You wait out here; I'll get it on my own."

Annabeth walked back into the building, not waiting for an answer.

Suddenly Percy saw a streak of fur, and something fuzzy was wrapping itself around his legs. At first he thought it was a monster, his hand inching towards his pocket, but then he heard a distinct "Meow" coming from the creature. The son of Poseidon looked down to find a bright orange cat rubbing itself against his legs, purring.

"Mr. Fuzzles!"

Percy's head jerked to his right - the direction the shout had come from.

"Mr. Fuzzles, come back! Where are you?"

A girl came rushing around the corner, ramming strait into Percy.

"Woah, there. Are you alright?" the demigod asked, regaining his balance.

The twelve-year-old girl looked up at him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, right. Sorry. I was looking for my cat. Have you seen him?"

Percy pointed downwards at the still-purring animal.

"You mean _that _cat?"

The girl looked down. Percy noticed that her hair was a bright orange - almost like the cat - it frizzed outward around her head. He had seen hair like that before, but where-

"Right, thanks."

She picked up the cat.

"I'm Clair, by the way." She held out her hand to shake, holding the cat with her left.

"Nice to meet you, Clair. I'm Percy."

"Sorry about that, Percy. He doesn't usually act that way. I don't know what went wrong. Although, I suppose it could be the smell."

"What?"

Clair blushed beet red.

"Not that you smell _bad_ or anything - in fact, it's kind of nice - it's just that you smell like- like the ocean."

Mr. Fuzzles 'meow'ed in agreement and once again began to purr.

"I think it reminded him of fish."

"Right." Percy said, not sure exactly how to take the comment. "So, do you take your cat out around the city often?"

"Oh, no." the girl said quickly. "We were just taking him to the Vet, but then he got away from me, and-"

"Wait a minute." Percy stopped her, "'We'?"

"Clair?" someone called out. "Clair! Where are you?"

A second girl rounded the corner, stopping when she saw the two. She looked around eighteen - Percy's age - and had the same orange hair as Clair did. She looked a bit familiar, too.

"Who-" the woman spoke nervously, "Clair, who is this?"

"Oh," Clair spoke up excitedly as if it was normal for her to get lose her cat in New York and bump into random strangers, "This is Percy."

She turned back to the demigod, "Percy, this is my sister, Nancy."

The son of Poseidon froze, and he could see the woman doing the same.

"Percy... Jackson?" she finally asked.

"Nancy? Nancy Bobofit?"

She stood there gaping at him.

"Oh my-"

"You two know each other?" Clair piped up, interrupting her sister. "That's so cool!"

Nancy swallowed, looking him up and down, "You, um, you look good, Percy."

"Yah," he replied, blinking in shock, "Uh, you too. Long time no see, huh?"

"Yah..." she trailed off. Percy could feel the tension practically bursting between them.

"So, uh, how's Grover? Do you still keep in touch with him, or..."

"No, yah, Grover's good. Grover's fine. I see him during the summer, every now and then. How about you?"

"I'm good. Doing well. I'm in my last year of High School, so..."

Percy stood there awkwardly, shifting his feet a little.

"So..."

Clair looked between them, a small frown etched on her face.

The door to the apartment complex opened behind Percy, and Annabeth stepped out.

"I've got my jacket, so-" she stopped as she noted that they had company.

"Percy?" she asked, concern ebbing at her tone. "Who are they?"

He angled his head back towards her, still keeping an eye partway on Nancy.

"Oh, this is Clair and her sister Nancy. Clair lost her cat, I just helped her find him. I know Nancy from Sixth Grade."

"Oh, um, alright." Percy knew that Annabeth could probably sense the tension, but she didn't ask.

"Clair, Nancy, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"Oh," Nancy spoke before clearing her throat. "Clair, we should probably go now. We don't want to miss that appointment with the Vet."

The twelve-year-old looked back as her sister pulled her away.

"Bye Percy! Bye Annabeth! It was nice meeting you!"

Mr. Fuzzles meowed back at them.

Percy forced a smile and waved back. Just before they turned the corner, he saw Nancy glance back.

Annabeth put a hand on his arm.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

He turned back around to face her, giving her a genuine smile.

"Come on, if my memory is correct, I believe we have a date."

The daughter of Athena smiled back.

"For once, that seaweed brain of yours hasn't failed you."

The two walked off, and the Nancy-incident pushed itself to the back of Percy's mind, to be forgotten until a later date.

**There you go; just a little something I whipped up.**

**To all of my minions:**

**I am working on writing to stories right now. One is the sequel to Salvation Unseen, the other is an entirely new concept. Both plots are entirely thought out, I just have to write them.**

**Sequel to Salvation Unseen**

**Dangerous Wishes:**

**All of his life, 14-year-old Alexander has wondered about his parents' pasts. Now, with an idiotic legacy tormenting him at school and his love life a mess, he's finally had enough. He sneaks into the only forbidden room in the house - the attic - and the discovery he makes sends his and his sisters' worlds spiraling out of control.**

**To Trust, To Lie:**

**The Giant War is over, and Percy and Annabeth are prepared to think that things are finally going to settle down, but wen they get transported to an Alternate Universe, they're proven quite wrong. With an evil Perseus running around, and an Annabeth who's determined to fight, capture, and kill the enemy half-blood, how can things get any worse.**

**I may edit the summaries a bit, we'll see...**

**So, tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
